Gaji Saya Mana?
by ViraYuuki
Summary: Para Anggota Six Funeral Wreaths menagih gaji yang tidak dibayarkan Byakuran. RnR?


**Kembali dengan wansut gaje dan singkat 8D . padahal pengen lanjutin You Are My Master gara-gara ditodong(?) bikin D18, tapi diliat-liat jarang yang bikin fic tentang Millefiore =3= .**

**KHR© Akira Amano**

**Digimon© .Ltd**

**Gaji Saya Mana? © ViraYuuki**

**Warning:**

**Abalisme, Nistaisme, Gajeisme, Sarapisme, BLisme, OOCisme, OONisme(?)**

Seperti yang sering diberitakan akhir-akhir ini. Cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat, hujan di musim panas, kemarau di musim dingin, maupun salju di musim panas. Banyak yang menyalahkan Vongola karena menurut Koran mingguan 'Mafia News' telah terjadi perubahan pairing diantara para guardian Vongola. Seperti yang awalnya 6918 dan 8059 barter(?) menjadi 1880 dan 6959, ya ya 18 seme loh. Dan gara-gara ada pairing 1880 itulah yang menyebabkan sering mendung yang sangat lebat dan hujan yang sangat gelap (?). sepertinya mereka sedang bertarung di . . . uhm—ranjang? #ditebastonfaed .

Di sisi lain, tepatnya pihak yang berseberangan dengan Vongola yaitu Millefiore sedang terjadi konflik internal! Millefore yang terkenal dengan pabrik Marshmallow—maksudnya, terkenal kaya dan sejahtera, baik pemimpinnya maupun pegawainya hanya gosip(?) belaka!

"Kita harus protes pada Byakuran-sama! Gaji kita selama di Millefiore tidak pernah dibayar se-sen pun!" Kata Bluebell sebagai ketua provokat—demonstrasi ini.

"Uhm, aku tidak peduli" Ucap Torikabuto yang langsung pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tidak jelas itu

"Tu-tunggu! Kita harus menuntuk hak kita sebagai pekerja disini!" Kata Bluebell dengan semangat 98' nya.

"Uang yang kau pakai untuk meni-pedi dan beli make-up dari mana?" Lantang Bluebell menunjuk Kikyo

"Ngutang sama Gokudera dari Vongola" Jawab Kikyo sambil tersenyum mempesona seperti biasa(#lah) . Bluebell menepuk jidatnya, Millefiore ngutang sama musuh? Apa kata dunia?

"Zombie! Bagaimana kau bisa meng-creambath rambutmu, dari mana uang untuk ke salon?"

"Eto~ aku tidak pernah ke salon, aku tidak pernah meng-creambath rambutku. Aku juga jarang mandi, kalaupun mandi aku Cuma pakai R*joice. Tapi rambutku tidak bisa lurus" Jawab Daisy sedikit malu-malu(?) sambil memainkan rambut keritingnya. Semua yang ada disana langsung mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Daisy sambil menutupi hidung mereka.

"Po-pokoknya, kita harus menuntut gaji kita! Bayangkan kalau gaji kita yang katanya sebulan ¥100.000 dikalikan dengan lamanya kita berada disini. Zakuro, kau bisa membeli kartu gapleh(?) baru! Torikabuto,kau bisa beli topeng(?) baru! Ghost, kau bisa membelikan apapun untuk si Angemon!"

CRRIINGG

'Demi Ange-chan ,apapun akan kulakukan!'

'Meni-pedi tiap hari'

'Rambut lurus, boneka baru'

'Buang topeng jadul, beli topeng baru warna pink'

'Kartu gapleh, remi, domino, uno '

'Aquarium baru'

Dan pergilah para pembok—six funeral menuju ruangan Byakuran dengan tekadnya masing-masing untuk mendapat uang mereka. Untuk apa selama ini bertarung dengan Vongola habis-habisan kalau no money, mereka bisa nodong . Itu sih kejahatan kelas teri. Mau dimana muka mereka kalau nodong? Ga level ya, begitulah batin mereka berenam yang ternyata sudah berada didepan ruangan Byakuran.

"Oi, ini ada tulisan,'Dilarang masuk, sedang me**raep **Shou-chan tercinta' " Kata Zakuro ber-sweatdrop ria.

"B-Byakuran-sama"

"Hm?"

"Ja-jangan, aku tidak mau"

"Rasanya enak kok. Diamlah dan nikmati saja"

"Ah~ hentikan"

BLUSH

"A-apa? Su-suara itu—"Zakuro membelakkan matanya

"Byakuran-sama dan Shouichi Irie?" Kata Ghost pelan dengan wajah memerah

"B-Byakuran-sama benar-benar melakukan itu di kantor?" Kali ini Kikyo dengan wajah memerah dan merasa kesal, 'Kenapa bukan aku saja Byakuran-sama' Batin Kikyo .

"Iie~" Daisy menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan bonekanya .

"A-Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Ji-jiwa Fujo-ku~ " Ucap Bluebell dengan tubuh gemetaran, dan langsung saja Bluebell menendang pintu ruangan Byakuran.

BRAAAAKK

"BYAKURAN-SAMA! BIARKAN SAYA MEREKAM ADEG—eh?" Bluebell—coret keenam makhluk yang sedari tadi hanya bisa mendengar dari balik pintu. Jauh dari khayalan meraka sebelum melihatnya langsung .

Irie yang dalam keadaan utuh, maksudnya berpakaian lengkap diikat di kursi bersama Byakuran yang sedang membawa Marshmallow kebanggaannya memaksa Irie untuk membuka mulutnya untuk memakan marshmallow.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Byakuran tetap dengan senyum dan hawa hitam disekelilingnya.

"E-eto~ kami…."

"Lepaskan aku, Byakuran-sama! Aku tidak bisa makan Marsmallow lagi, gigiku sedang sakit!" Ronta irie.

"Hah~ kau ini" Byakuran menghela napas dan melepaskan ikatannya."Dan ada urusan apa kalian kesini?" Lanjut Byakuran mengarah ke para bawahan setia nya yang sudah memeluk satu sama lain karena ketakutan melihat senyum Byakuran yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ka-kami….."

"Kami ingin gaji kami selama berada disini, Byakuran-sama" Ucap Daisy yang langsung dibekep(?) oleh rekannya.

"Gaji?"

"Jadi itu maksud kalian dengan merusak pintuku, hm?"

"A-AMPUNI KAMI, BYAKURAN-SAMA~~" Mereka langsung sujud-sujud dihadapan sang Boss Millefiore.

"Sa-saya kira anda. . ." Ujar Bluebell sambil melirik ke Irie," Ditambah peringatan didepan pintu itu" Lanjutnya.

"Fuh~ dasar" Byakuran mengelus pelan kepala Bluebell, "Maksudku biar tidak ada yang menggangangguku saat kerja. Kebetulan ini jam makan siang kan?" Keenam orang itu angguk-angguk mabok. 'Kenapa enggak beneran aja sih?" Rutuk Bluebell .

"Jadi, Gaji kalian kenapa?"

"Ma-maafkan kelancangan saya, tapi kami sama sekali tidak menerima gaji sejak berada disini" Jelas Ghost. Byakuran memicingkan alis nya.

"Aku selalu mengirim gaji kalian kok"

"Eh?"

"Lebih tepatnya menitipkan gaji ke orang Varia"

"Eh?"

"Kalau tidak salah, dia Arcobaleno teman Yuni bernama Viper atau Mammon" Dan seketika itu pula keenam makhluk itu berlari keluar ruangan Byakuran dan berniat membunuh Arcobaleno matre yang disebutkan tadi.

**OWARI**

**Gimana? Gaje kan? Bener kan gaje? 8D /bangga. Ghost kan dari dunia Paralel, Digimon juga dari dunia parallel, jadi nyambung kan? 8D #apanya **

**Silahkan Ripyuh kalau suka sama fic ini ^^. **

**See Next Fic ^^/ .**


End file.
